The Family
"As to where we came from, that's not so simple a question. I only know that we have near about always been. We're a family, like we've said and that we come from the same place, but we don't none of us stay together. We each of us wander the world in our own way, those are the first of our traditions. Never together and never settling in any one place. Only during the time of the conclave do we gather at the Meeting Lodge, and that house, like the rest of us, has simply always existed." -- Odessa to Emmy about The Family in Harrow County #15. The Family are a Coven of immortal witches who are probably one of the oldest group of Supernatural beings to ever exist. The Family live by a Law created by Malachi ; the Patriarch of The Family, that forbids them from indulging in simple human luxuries, settling in one place and contacting each other. Most importantly, the Law stops The Family from harming and killing one another. In Done Come Back, Hester Beck massacred many members of The Family, wiping out almost the entirety of their race. And with the death of Hester, The Family currently has only two surviving members, the survivors being; Emmy Crawford and Malachi. History "Once, long ago, our numbers were plentiful. We were spread out across the world. Over time, some us vanished, faded away like old memories or left this realm in search of others. But others were killed. Even though we are long lived, we can die. Even the most powerful of us can be stricken from this world. There was even a time when we warred against one another, sibling killing sibling out of greed and jealous and even boredom. Amaryllis helped put an end to the conflict among us. She helped establish the Law, the tradition that no member of our family would ever killed another." -- Odessa to Emmy Crawford about The Law. It is not known exactly when Malachi created The Family, although Odessa hinted to Emmy that they are immortal and it is hard to pinpoint a specific time when they didn't exist, this suggests that The Family are quite possibly the oldest beings to ever walk the Earth. After the establishment of their Laws, the Family had no contact with one another and gathered at the meeting house for a conclave, once every ten years. Throughout the Harrow County series It was revealed by Odessa, that prior to settling in the small village of Harrow County, Hester had been exiled from the coven for murdering and cannibalizing her sister and mentor, Amaryllis. Because of their Laws that forbid them from doing any harm to her, it was the harshest punishment they could deliver. However, they continued to keep a watchful eye on Hester, and grew disgruntled when she began to create followers with her blood and Amaryllis' in the form of human-like Haints and set them to live amongst the townspeople of Harrow. Strongly disapproving of Hester's newfound status as a God over the people of Harrow, could have caused them to turn Hester's own creations against her and had them kill her. Notable members * Malachi was the Patriarch and former leader of the Family, he created all his children using his blood and clay. After the death of his favorite daughter Amaryllis, he morphed into a creature similar to a Minotaur, and became the known as the Abandoned. * Amaryllis '''was Malachi's most trusted and second in command, she was considered to be the most powerful of the Family and was capable of bending all of reality to her will, and shaping it however she pleased. She was killed by Hester, who consumed her flesh and in turn, her powers. * '''Hester Beck '''could create Haints and like Amaryllis, bend all of reality to her will. After murdering and cannibalizing her sister, Amaryllis, Hester became more powerful than she already was and virtually unstoppable. * '''Odessa '''had a connection to the woods and it's nature, she and Levi took command of the Family after Amaryllis' death. * '''Levi was a psychocomp, he guided the dead to the afterlife and the living to one stage of life to the next. His abilities are similar to that of the Grimm Reapers, although he described himself as the "The Bogeyman's Bogeyman." He and Odessa lead the Family, until they were both killed by a vengeful Hester. * '''Kaine '''was a Bogeyman. His victims couldn't wake in his presence, his whispers could bring vivid and deadly nightmares to his victims. * '''Corbin '''was a Necromancer. He could call up Haints to do his binding, but only those he killed would follow his commands. * '''Willa '''was a Knitting Witch, she could control fate with her needles, controlling fortune and calamity alike. * '''Mildred '''was a Force of disorder and chaos, whenever she treaded, disaster followed her. Category:Witches